Sliding drawer cabinets having a plurality of drawers in mutually stacked relations are in widespread use. While many such cabinets are provided with anti-tip arrangements, to permit opening of only one drawer at a time as a precaution against tipping of the cabinet, there exist many cabinets that are not thus equipped.
Cabinets equipped with anti-tip devices generally require special provision of an internal guide channel within the interior structure of the cabinet, for installation therein of an arrangement of motion-transmitting slide bars. Furthermore, the flexible construction of pressed light sheet metal cabinets does not lend itself to precise component location.
Satisfactory operation of anti-tip mechanisms generally require great Precision in the installation of the anti-tip interactive components secured to the cabinet, and of the related actuating pins carried by the cabinet drawers, to make precise contact with the cabinet-mounted comPonents, in the opening or immobilization of respective ones of the drawers.